Stranger
by mari-mundo
Summary: Naquela noite ela descobriu que seu grande amor era, na verdade, um completo estranho. /One-Shot


**Noiva Cadáver não me pertence.**

* * *

><p><em>Stranger I know so well,<em>

_You got me tripping over myself_  
><em>Can't trust in you...<em>  
><em>Cause as I reach for your hand,<em>  
><em>I still sink into quicksand.<em>  
><em>Isn't my good side worth rescuing?<em>

Estranho que eu conheço tão bem,

Me encontrou tropeçando em mim mesma

Não posso confiar em você,

Porque quando eu tento alcançar sua mão,

Ainda sim eu afundo na areia movediça,

Não vale a pena resgatar o meu lado bom?

* * *

><p>Aquela era provavelmente a maior loucura que Emily cometera em sua vida. E por que diabos ela teimara em usar aquele vestido branco? Era chamativo demais. Principalmente para alguém que pretende fugir de casa durante a noite, e que não quer tropeçar na barra do tecido a cada dois minutos.<p>

Sua mãe ficaria tão preocupada! Em toda sua pressa, a jovem esquecera-se de escrever um bilhete de despedida, explicando o que acontecera e onde provavelmente estaria pela manhã. Ora, como se eles não soubessem.

Escondeu-se atrás de um muro quando viu o espalha-notícias caminhando ali perto. Ele a levaria direto para os pais se a visse rondando a cidade. Bem devagar, foi saindo de seu esconderijo, com os sapatos na mão, sem fazer barulho. Ao alcançar a ponte – finalmente! – suspirou aliviada. Estava tudo bem, e agora só faltava encontrar a velha árvore perto do lago, onde seu amado estaria lhe esperando.

Sorriu ao lembrar do homem que havia roubado seu coração. Ele parecia tão ansioso com tudo aquilo... Sim, ele a amava.

_Um barulho estranho a acordou, durante a madrugada. Era como se alguém estivesse batendo na porta da varanda, querendo entrar. A moça não evitou uma risada com esse pensamento. Será que ele...?_

_- Emily, querida! Abra a porta, rápido!_

_Ela jamais atendeu a um pedido de maneira tão rápida. E em poucos segundos, ele já tinha roubado alguns beijos, e olhava profundamente em seus olhos._

_- Você é linda, sabia?_

_E o coração dela foi às alturas. Mais beijos. E ela pensava em como ele conseguia fazê-la perder os sentidos com tão pouco._

_- Barks! Se mamãe e papai ouvirem, você é um homem morto! Eles já não gostam muito de você, imagine se o virem em meu quarto! É inapropriado. Eu não seria bem vista na cidade._

_- Bem, não seria inapropriado se nós fôssemos casados, não é?_

_Surpresa, ela afastou o Lorde e o encarou._

_- O que está insinuando? – sentiu uma faísca de alegria subir pelo seu corpo – Minha família jamais aceitaria tal coisa. Meu pai o detesta._

_- Então vamos fugir! As pessoas fazem isso o tempo todo! Por que não? Eu te amo, e é só isso que importa. Seríamos livres, minha bela, e obedeceríamos nossas próprias regras. – de repente, ele se ajoelhou – Emily, eu quero fazê-la minha esposa. Quero acordar pela manhã e vê-la deitada ao meu lado. Case comigo, e eu prometo jamais decepcioná-la. Você aceita?_

_O mais sensato seria colocá-lo para fora de sua casa, gritando que nunca faria tal coisa. Então, no dia seguinte, conheceria algum pretendente que seu pai apresentaria, fingiria estar apaixonada, e então se casaria e montaria uma família feliz. Nunca mais ouviria falar de alguém chamado Lorde Barks Bittern, envelheceria e morreria como qualquer outra moça rica da cidade._

_- Eu aceito._

Acelerou o passo ao ver um vulto perto do local marcado. Ele tinha vindo mesmo. Mas, apesar de tudo, estava estranho. Seus cabelos sempre arrumados minuciosamente estavam despenteados, enquanto ele passava os dedos entre os fios de maneira nervosa. Um olhar beirando ao desespero estava estampado em seu rosto, e ele murmurava algo repetidamente para si mesmo.

Quando ela se aproximou, e ele a notou, recuperou a postura nobre e deu um sorriso forçado.

- Você está bem? – Emily tocou seu rosto – Parece... Preocupado.

- Ah, não é nada, querida. Estava apenas pensando, é só. Trouxe o que eu pedi?

Como resposta, ela abriu o saco esfarrapado que carregava e entregou a ele. Dentro, metade das jóias da família, incluindo os brincos favoritos de sua mãe. Sentiu um aperto no coração. Talvez nunca mais a visse.

Foi tirada de seus pensamentos pela risada do Lorde. Satisfeito, ele olhou para ela com nojo, fazendo um calafrio percorrer sua espinha. Era a maneira como ele olhava os pobres mendigos da cidade, como se fossem uma doença.

- Isso é tudo. Já pode ir embora, minha cara. E tente ficar quieta sobre todo o ocorrido, certo? Se perguntarem sobre mim, diga que estou numa viagem de negócios. Adeus.

- O-O quê? Espere, e o casamento? Nós íamos fugir juntos! Você não pode ir embora, não me deixe aqui!

Segurando o queixo dela de forma rude, ele sussurrou:

- Realmente acha que alguém como eu seria capaz de casar com uma garota estúpida como você? Você não devia ser tão ingênua, Emily. Pode ter certeza. Então feche o bico e saia da frente antes que eu faça alguma besteira.

Com um tapa forte em seu rosto, ele a deixou caída no chão, e começou a fazer o caminho de volta. Ao alcançar o lago, quase caiu ao sentir os braços da jovem se enroscarem em suas pernas, suplicando que ele não se fosse.

Quase sentiu pena das lágrimas que molhavam o rosto dela, borrando a maquiagem. Ela parecia tão miserável, tão perdida...

Mas Lorde Barks não sente compaixão, e tão rápido quando baniu esses sentimentos, a arrastou pelos cabelos até a velha árvore. Segurou a pequena faca de emergência que sempre carregava consigo, e deu um sorriso assustador.

- Pobre Emily, sempre a dama de honra, jamais a noiva. Tsc, tsc. Infelizmente, parece que não está colaborando muito comigo. Precisamos resolver isso, não é? – os soluços aumentaram, e ele a abraçou e murmurou em sua orelha – Só vai doer um pouquinho. E então você vai poder realizar seu sonho, ser a noiva... Para sempre.

Enterrou a faca bem no meio do coração, só para ter certeza. Pegou tudo aquilo que precisava, e olhou mais uma vez o rosto desacordado de Emily. Parecia tão tranqüila que, se não fosse pelo sangue, poderia estar dormindo.

Quanto a ela, a última coisa que ouviu antes que tudo se apagasse, foi uma voz cadavérica e profunda.

_"Recém Chegada!"_


End file.
